pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Special room
Overview Special rooms are rooms that require things to open them or have special items or monsters in them. Types of Rooms *Library - Locked room with random scrolls. *Laboratory - Locked room with random potions. *Armory - Locked room with random weapons and armor. *Treasury - Locked room with piles (or chests) of gold. *Vault - Locked room with a random ring or wand on a pedestal. Sometimes that item is placed into a locked chest. *Cemetary - There is a gravestone in the middle, when tapped spawns few wraiths and drops random armor. *Room of traps - Room with rows of toxic or paralytic traps and a “prize” behind them. *Storage - Room blocked by flamable barricade, containing random scrolls, potions and food. *Rooms with a Magic Well - There are 3 types of wells: **Well of Healing and Curse Removal - Heals the player, satisfies hunger, and removes all curses from equipped items. **Well of Mind Vision and Identification - This well lets the player sense other items on the floor and identifies everything the player is wearing. **Well of Transmutation - When an item is thrown on it, the item will change to another item. Potions of Might and Weapon Upgrades can only by obtained by stepping on well and dropping Potions of Strength and by throwing Scrolls of Upgrade. ''Caution, you will get only 1 item even if you drop many Scroll of Upgrade or potion of Strength, losing all items in exess.'' *Garden - Room filled with grass. Upon entering the room you become invisible. This is due to the shadowmelded buff. The buff is similar to invisibility. The only difference is that while under this buff your field of view is limited to 3 by 3 square around you. After leaving the room or if a monster enters the room the buff won't work. The function of the room is to hide you from your enemies. *Statue room - Room with a few normal statues and an animated statue. The animated statue will attack after being provoked by the player, and if slain it will drop an enchanted weapon. The fight is not easy, however, especially if the room is found on the first few floors. *Tengu room - Medium square-shaped room. In the middle of the room there are traps waiting to be set by the Tengu assasin. The room needs to be unlocked. Upon entering the rooms is locks up again, leaving the palyer trapped inside with Tengu. Killing Tengu will unlock the first door. *DM-300 room - Large donut-shaped room with lots of triggered traps. Upon entering the room the entrance collapses, leaving the player tapped inside with DM-300. Killing DM-300 will unlock the wall door. *King of Dwarves room - Long hall with many statues and two pedestals from which the King summons former undead members of his court to fight on his side. Upon entering the entrance locks leaving the player trapped inside with the King of Dwarves and his minions. Killing the king will unlock the entrance door. Gallery